


【火黑】消失的影

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 動畫第九集之妄想, 十年後設定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

_**我是影子，不過光越強，影子就會越暗，而更能強調出那道光亮。**_  
  
＊  
  
_**十年後，米國**_  
  
炎炎夏日的六月，男孩們不在太陽下揮灑自己的青春，反而窩在家裡守著電視機，只因為今天是NBC總決賽的最後一場。  
  
一年一度籃球界的盛事，僅有東區和西區的季後賽冠軍才有資格進入總決賽的殿堂。  
  
西區冠軍是長年與冠軍失之交臂大眾所知的強悍隊伍，今年跨越障礙後成為大家預期的總冠軍隊伍。  
  
東區冠軍則是在今年異軍突起的黑馬隊伍，大眾都認為西區今年一定可以拿下總冠軍，沒想到東區卻能和西區一路糾纏到第七戰，也就是今天。  
  
熱氣蒸騰的六月天，連氣勢相互碰撞都會發出聲響的一場龍爭虎鬥即將展開。  
  
＊  
  
_**中場休息**_  
  
白隊與紅隊相互爭纏不休，儘管表面上看起來是勢均力敵，在第二節後半便可看出紅隊還是差了那麼一點。  
  
教練心想該是時候派他出場了。  
  
他對著一個有著火紅髮色、東方臉孔的男子揮了揮手，男子立即小跑步到他面前。  
  
「大我，等等換你上場，先去準備一下。」聽聞教練的話語，火神忍不住開心地叫喊。  
  
雖然早已過了二十歲，他的個性沒什麼改變，依然喜歡籃球、依然火爆。  
  
＊  
  
稍微熱身過的火神，站在界線，抬頭看著整個籃球場。  
  
場地上有著人員正在整理，清理上一場比賽所滴落在地板上的汗水。  
  
亮到刺眼的燈由上往下照射，木質地板被妥善的照料散發出油亮的光澤。  
  
火神被這光照得失了神。  
  
  
_**在哪？我曾經感覺過**_  
  
  
「Hey!集合了！」隊友好心地叫了他。  
  
中場休息只剩五分鐘，大夥正集合準備聽教練指令。  
  
教練簡潔扼要地講述戰術及鼓舞隊員的話語。  
  
在解散後，教練拍了拍他的肩說：「大我，讓他們見識你的厲害。」  
  
「好。」火神簡潔有力地答道。  
  
＊  
  
第三節才一開始，火神精力十足地灌了籃，給對方下個十足的馬威。  
  
站在熟悉的籃球場上，即便隊友不斷的更換，他對籃球的熱情卻從來沒有減少，對於和強者對戰的慾望也沒有銳減。  
  
接球。  
  
_**好熟悉**_  
  
假動作。  
  
_**但是**_  
  
切入。  
  
_**比起那時**_  
  
跳起。  
  
_**少了些什麼**_  
  
射籃。  
  
_**那個什、麼**_  
  
手輕輕的一推，彎曲的手指伸直了，球脫離了手的掌控，飛向籃框。  
  
「刷！」一顆漂亮的空心球。  
  
全場歡聲雷動，像是要把屋頂給掀開。  
  
＊  
  
在總決賽的球場上，充滿了各式各樣的聲音。  
  
_**對了，那時也是決賽**_  
  
球鞋在地板上磨擦的吱吱聲。  
  
_**再贏一場就贏了，**_  
  
籃球與地面碰撞的各種聲響。  
****  
_誠凜、_  
  
汗水從體內蒸騰出來的微響。  
  
_**我的影**_  
  
心臟高速收縮的蹦蹦心跳聲。  
  
_**黑──**_  
  
裁判吹出的哨聲打斷了火神的思緒。  
  
第三節結束。  
  
＊  
  
火神一下場，還來不及喝水休息，便被教練大聲的吼；「你要是不想打球就下來，球隊裡想打的人多的是！前半場還可以，後半你說你有認真嗎？」教練生氣地摔了握在手上的筆。  
  
「抱歉，我等下會認真打。」  
  
「希望你說到做到。」  
  
火神走去選手用洗手間，洗洗臉醒醒腦，閉眼想到：『火神大我，別再想東想西了，先拿下這場再說。』  
  
人的狀態是隨著心的轉變而改變。  
  
再次睜眼的火神，眼中、腦中只剩下籃球。  
  
懷念什麼的已不復存在。  
  
＊  
  
恢復狀況的火神，第四節連連得分。  
  
最後白隊大贏紅隊20分，這個結果跌破所有人的眼鏡，沒有眼鏡的也要買一副來跌。  
  
火神和隊友一一交手擊掌。  
  
_**我剛是不是在想什麼，算了，應該不是很重要。**_  
  
＊  
  
同時，在日本  
  
有個觀看著同步電視轉播，看著在螢幕裡的火神大我拿到了MVP獎。  
  
輕輕地吐出：「火神君，恭喜。」  
  
升起的朝陽，淡淡的金光灑落，將影子拉的又細又長。  
  
_**我是影子，不過光越強，影子就會越暗，但太強的光容不下影。**_

 

END.


End file.
